Глэдмэйн/Галерея
Шестой сезон Вива Лас-Пегас Gladmane appears behind Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane standing beside his own statue S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy meet Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane takes AJ and Fluttershy by the hooves S6E20.png Gladmane vigorously shakes AJ and Fluttershy's hooves S6E20.png Fluttershy --you know who we are--- S6E20.png Gladmane the --friendship connoisseur-- S6E20.png Gladmane familiar with Twilight Sparkle's friends S6E20.png Gladmane bowing to Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack --you're not the type of pony I expected-- S6E20.png Gladmane --may be looking for lights, music, and parties-- S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy impressed by Gladmane's values S6E20.png Wide view of Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Gladmane --excuse me for a second-- S6E20.png Microphone lowers into Gladmane's hoof S6E20.png Gladmane speaking into the microphone S6E20.png Gladmane --each and every one of you as friends-- S6E20.png Gladmane concludes his announcement S6E20.png Ponies gallop past AJ, Fluttershy, and Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane offers to give AJ and Fluttershy a tour S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm just about to do my rounds-- S6E20.png Gladmane --just Gladmane now, you hear--- S6E20.png Trapeze star happy to see Gladmane S6E20.png Trapeze star --just in time to see my newest move-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm glad to have a star like you-- S6E20.png Gladmane flattering the trapeze star pony S6E20.png Trapeze star blushing with embarrassment S6E20.png Trapeze star --now watch this!-- S6E20.png Gladmane impressed by trapeze star S6E20.png Director --let's run through the whole routine-- S6E20.png Gladmane --don't make a fuss for ol' me-- S6E20.png Gladmane --just gonna keep on giving a tour-- S6E20.png Gladmane introduces director to AJ and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy meet director pony S6E20.png Director --you're welcome backstage anytime!-- S6E20.png Director --I owe him my entire career-- S6E20.png Gladmane continues with the resort tour S6E20.png Gladmane --have a unique experience-- S6E20.png Applejack and Gladmane hear trainer ponies S6E20.png Gladmane --glad you like it-- S6E20.png Gladmane continuing the resort tour S6E20.png Applejack shaking hooves with Gladmane S6E20.png Flim and Flam argue next to Gladmane S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy watch Flim and Flam argue S6E20.png Flim and Flam stomp away in anger S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm sorry you had to see that-- S6E20.png Gladmane --fightin' ever since they got here-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I guess it just made matters worse-- S6E20.png Applejack --you're better off with them apart-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I suppose you're right-- S6E20.png Gladmane --Flim's such a showpony-- S6E20.png Gladmane --Flam has such a head for business-- S6E20.png Gladmane --if they ever did work together-- S6E20.png Gladmane --they'd be running this place in two shakes!-- S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his bow tie S6E20.png Gladmane --y'all enjoy your stay now, you hear--- S6E20.png Flim and Gladmane enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Gladmane --what's all the fuss, now--- S6E20.png Flim --the grand matriarch of the Rich family-- S6E20.png Flim pointing at Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his collar S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his pompadour S6E20.png Gladmane --my personal touch-- S6E20.png Flim --she's not exactly a guest-- S6E20.png Flim whispering to Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane starting to feel threatened S6E20.png Flam giving Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Flim --hire away anypony she wants-- S6E20.png Gladmane growling angrily at Flim S6E20.png Flim --not me, of course!-- S6E20.png Flim --my good-for-nothing brother-- S6E20.png Gladmane snorting with anger S6E20.png Flim pleased that the plan is working S6E20.png Gladmane approaches Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Gladmane shakes Impossibly Rich's hoof S6E20.png Gladmane --Flam has done an excellent job-- S6E20.png Gladmane bragging --the mane himself-- S6E20.png Gladmane --that sounds right pleasant-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I'd love to see you in my office-- S6E20.png Gladmane walks away from Impossibly Rich annoyed S6E20.png Gladmane standing in his office S6E20.png Flam enters Gladmane's office S6E20.png Flam --what did you want to see me about--- S6E20.png Gladmane --something I want you to see-- S6E20.png Gladmane unfurling a blueprint S6E20.png Gladmane's Grand Plan for Las Pegasus S6E20.png Gladmane --as amazing as this one-- S6E20.png Gladmane --and every one of 'em mine-- S6E20.png Gladmane --all it'll take is a little salesponyship-- S6E20.png Gladmane about to demonstrate his salesponyship S6E20.png Gladmane pressing his loudspeaker button S6E20.png Gladmane addressing the customers again S6E20.png Ponies listening to Gladmane's address S6E20.png Gladmane on loudspeaker --thank you very much-- S6E20.png Gladmane --probably made you a tempting offer-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I'd never tell you what to do-- S6E20.png Gladmane --nopony's gonna stand in the way-- S6E20.png Gladmane threatening Flam S6E20.png Flam nervously agrees to stay with Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane pleased by Flam's loyalty S6E20.png Gladmane gives Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Gladmane shows Impossibly Rich the backstage area S6E20.png Gladmane in mild surprise S6E20.png Gladmane --and why's that--- S6E20.png Gladmane chuckling derisively S6E20.png Gladmane --I have a trick for that-- S6E20.png Microphone positioned over Gladmane's head S6E20.png Flam and Impossibly smiling at Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane pausing S6E20.png Gladmane --like friends, of course!-- S6E20.png Gladmane --nope, just friendship-- S6E20.png Gladmane --you know all about friendship-- S6E20.png Gladmane pulls off Fluttershy's disguise S6E20.png Gladmane exposing Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane --never try to con a con-pony-- S6E20.png Gladmane walks away laughing S6E20.png Gladmane counting bits in his office S6E20.png Fluttershy and Applejack enter Gladmane's office S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy confront Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane with a confident smirk S6E20.png Gladmane --maybe it is-- S6E20.png Gladmane --it's a meanness that works-- S6E20.png Gladmane --unlike your pathetic little ploy-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I practically invented the High Roller Hustle-- S6E20.png Gladmane gloating to Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane --you're the only ponies to ever figure out-- S6E20.png Gladmane --lot of work keepin' everypony fightin'-- S6E20.png Gladmane --as long as I keep 'em convinced-- S6E20.png Gladmane --all of Las Pegasus will be mine-- S6E20.png Gladmane --you can't trick a confession-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm always one step ahead-- S6E20.png Gladmane in complete shock S6E20.png Gladmane looks out his office window panicked S6E20.png Flim, Flam, and performers look up at Gladmane S6E20.png Applejack --told us you'd see right through-- S6E20.png Applejack --you wouldn't be able to resist-- S6E20.png Gladmane sweating --I can explain everything!-- S6E20.png Gladmane pounding on the window glass S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm gonna be ruined!-- S6E20.png Gladmane galloping out of his office S6E20.png en:Gladmane/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей